This proposal describes th applicant's plans to continue development as a mental health services researcher. It details three new areas of development (shared decision making, organizational behavior, and mental health economics and public policy, collaborative and consultative expertise in each area, specific plans for learning, current projects that serve to integrate these learning experiences, and plans for future research. The specific projects will focus on two aspects of mental health services for patietns with severe mental disorders; substance abuse treatment and vocational rehabilitation. These projects will be conducted in several setttings within and outside of New Hampshire and will include attention to issues related to women and minorities.